The Kissing Booth
by melissa80015
Summary: A sweet one-shot. The sixth-year Gryffindor girls start a kissing booth (as the title may suggest). RWHG. Take some time to read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I'm making no profit off of this story.**

**A/N: This is a One-Shot I wrote for my Harry Potter guild on Neopets. It turned out much longer than I originally expected... Oh well, enjoy!**

Hermione sat on her bedscribbling notes from her Transfiguration book onto a clean piece of parchment. It was a Saturday and that meant everyone had nothing better to do than hang around the common room and that meant it was loud and noisy, so Hermione finally resolved to finish her homework in the peace and quiet of her dormitory. Unfortunately, her peace was not very long-lived. Lavender and Parvati burst into the dormitory in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Hermione!" Lavender squealed, "Guess what? Parvati and I have just had the greatest idea. We're going to start a kissing booth!"

Hermione stared at them incredulously, "A kissing booth?"

Lavender and Parvati nodded. Hermione, however, shook her head. "That's ridiculous!" she said, "What's the _point_? Not to mention Professor Dumbledore would never allow it." Hermione knew her words were somewhat cruel, but really… What did they expect? _First they barge in here with noisy giggling and then they start spouting crazy ideas. _

Parvati smiled, "That's the thing Hermione. It would be for a good cause. Boys would pay for a kiss and all the proceeds would go to… well, whatever good cause we decide on… And all the sixth-year Gryffindor girls are going to do it," she added. Hermione shook her head. "Count me out. I have too much work to do," Hermione lied.

"It's going to be next weekend. We already presented the idea to Dumbledore and He loved it!" Lavender squealed, "Besides," she whispered, leaning in towards Hermione, "You never know. Ronald might want to do his part in helping a good cause too." Hermione felt herself grow hot and she knew she was blushing a deep crimson. The two girls giggled and headed out of the dormitory, "And you _have _to do it Hermione. Think of the lives you'll be saving." With that, the girls snapped the dormitory door shut behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The morning of the Kissing Booth Weekend (as many had taken to calling it) arrived much too quickly for Hermione's taste. Hermione spent as long as she possibly could, hidden under her blankets and almost thought she'd get away with skipping the event. Unfortunately, Lavender and Parvati dragged her from her bed when they'd noticed she was still "sleeping."

Hermione slumped down in her seat at breakfast in the Great Hall. "Hey, Hermione," Harry said kindly, "How are you feeling? We were just talking about you." Ron's ears immediately turned bright red along with his cheeks. He flashed a glare at his friend, but Harry smiled. All during breakfast Harry continued to glance back and forth between them, giving them each meaningful looks.

Finally, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. He waited for the chattering to die down before speaking. "As I'm sure you all know," he began, "A group of sixth-year girls have decided to host a kissing booth of sorts. Alas the kisses are not free. The price is a Sickle per kiss and all proceeds will be donated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I'm sure that all you fine young gentleman will be quite happy to help the needy," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione pushed herself up from the table and (resisting the urge to run out the door) followed Lavender, Parvati, and the other two Gryffindor girls up to a small table. Lavender handed her a mint and mouthed, "Just in case."

All at once students began whispering and pointing excitedly in their direction. Hermione glanced around. For all the talk, no one seemed brave enough to actually approach them. She felt so stupid. No one was coming! Just as the thought went through her mind, Draco Malfoy stood and began to stroll toward them. Everyone watched him anxiously. He seemed oblivious to it and his lips formed a smirk. He was staring straight at her!

It seemed now, that one person had given the rest of the boys their confidence. Boys began picking themselves up from all four tables and walking (some sprinting) toward the girls. Malfoy stopped in front of her at watched her expectantly. She gave him her fiercest glare, but he was not fazed. _What am I supposed to do?_ She thought anxiously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dean Thomas approach Lavender. "One Sickle, please Mr. Thomas," she said perkily. Dean handed her a Sickle and Lavender kissed him gently on the cheek. Hermione sighed in relief. It was only a kiss on the cheek.

"Granger! You're holding up the line!" Malfoy snapped, interrupting her thoughts (she indeed had a line waiting for her).  
"Oh! Sorry… erm, o-one S-sickle, please," she said, stumbling in her nervousness. Malfoy placed a Sickle in her hand and gave her another smirk. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She breathed another sigh of relief. From looking at her line, it seemed she had gotten the worst of it over. But Draco was still standing there. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Now, now, don't be rude," he chastised, pulling another Sickle from his pocket and placing it in her hands. "I need one for the other side," he said tapping his left cheek with his finger. Hermione quickly kissed his other cheek and he strolled away.

Disregarding the first kiss, Hermione found herself pleased with the way the morning had gone. She had given both the Creevy brothers, Seamus, Neville, and Harry kisses on the cheek (just to name a few). Finally, the last person in her line shuffled up to her.

"Hello, Ron."

Ron said something unintelligible. She smiled as he looked up at her, his ears red. She tried to pretend she wasn't nervous herself. "One Sickle," she said as confident and perkily as she could. Ron handed her a Sickle and she leaned over to kiss his cheek, just as someone hollered his name. Ron turned quickly to see who had yelled his name and their lips met. For a moment they were frozen in shock. Then, Ron jumped backwards and started sputtering apologies.

"It's alright. Perhaps I should try again?" Ron's ears couldn't possibly be redder. He muttered something and handed Hermione another Sickle. This time Hermione didn't try to kiss his cheek. She purposely went right in and met his lips.

Lavender squealed and said, "That should cost Ron two Sickles!"


End file.
